


Your Lullaby for All the Times

by GiraffesAndDietPepsi



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Like I was UWUing the Whole Time, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Shopping, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Evan Hansen, this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiraffesAndDietPepsi/pseuds/GiraffesAndDietPepsi
Summary: Zoe and Evie go shopping for dresses.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Your Lullaby for All the Times

“I don’t know, Zo. What if people look at me weird?”

Zoe looks at her girlfriend and takes a hand off the wheel to take Evie’s hand in hers, “Then they aren’t worth your time. You have been wanting to do this for a long time, and you are going to look gorgeous in the dress we pick out. Trust me on this; I’m an expert on this kind of stuff.”

Evie looks down at her hand in Zoe’s and smiles. She’s still absolutely terrified about this. She’d tried on her mom’s dresses occasionally growing up when no one was around, but since coming out, she has been incredibly excited about finally getting her own dresses for her closet. Evie starts picking at the nail polish on her fingernails and proceeds to look back at Zoe in the driver seat. “It’s just, I know people already look at me weird since coming out, and I feel like this is going to make them look at me more.”

Zoe pulls into the parking space outside the mall and turns off the car before looking back at Evie. “Hey, if they’re looking at you, then let them look. You deserve to feel beautiful, and while you will look it no matter what, whatever you choose today will help you feel it.”

Evie huffs a sigh, and Zoe kisses her cheek before getting out of the car. Evie goes to the other side of the car and grabs Zoe’s hand before starting to walk into the mall. 

Zoe swings their arms back and forth as they walk, and Evie can tell she’s hoping to distract her. She appreciates it dearly, but it doesn’t stop her thoughts from racing. What if people think she looks weird? What if people make fun of her? What if she can’t find something she likes? How can she know—

“Hey,” when did Zoe move in front of her? “Hey, what”s going on up there?” Zoe pokes her forehead before settling a hand on her cheek. She’s looking at her with such understanding eyes.

“I,” Evie swallows, “it’s nothing. Don’t worry about me; let’s go pick something out.”

Evie goes to move, but Zoe moves the hand not on her cheek to her shoulder keeping her in place, “It’s not nothing. No matter how small it may seem, if it’s bothering you, we should try to fix it,” Zoe pauses for a moment, “You know how whenever you see an unfinished jigsaw puzzle, you have to finish it?”

Evie nods at her. She loves jigsaw puzzles, and she loves the finished picture that’s created once they’re done so much. Whether they’re nature landscapes or a bunch of movie posters, she loves putting together the pictures.

“Well, that’s what we have to do with problems that bother us. If we let them fester, they’re going to continue to bother us and get worse. So tell me, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Evie looks down at her feet and mumbles, “I’m worried.”

Ever used to Evie going quiet when she’s embarrassed, Zoe says, “What are you worried about?”

She sighs, “I’m just worried that people are going to hate it.”

Somehow, Zoe’s expression softens even more, “Okay, let’s go over the people whose opinions matter. Does that sound good?”

Evie nods.

“Okay, let’s start with your mom. Heidi is super excited for you to get some dresses. She has told me how happy you were growing up when she’d spy you in her dresses.”

Evie smiles. Even though she tried to be sneaky, she knows her mom would occasionally catch her.

“Obviously, I am thrilled about these dresses. You are going to look like an absolute goddess in them.”

A blush coats Evie’s cheeks, and she has to kiss Zoe’s cheek.

“Jared gave us money to make sure that we don’t pick out an ugly dress. You know how happy he is that you’re getting to be happy. Connor has offered to kill anyone who says anything against you ever. Which is a little worrying, but you know he’s excited to see how happy these new clothes make you. Alana has been talking your ear off for the past week about how to choose the most flattering choice. Those three are your best friends. They are so ready to see you express yourself the way you’ve always wanted to.”

Evie has a full smile gracing her lips when she says, “Hey, you’re my best friend.”

Zoe bats a hand in the air, “Outside of me.”

“Gosh, I love you.”

Zoe beams back at her, “I love you, too. Now let me finish listing off the people that matter.”

She will never get tired of hearing Zoe say it back to her, “Okay.”

“My parents gave me money to buy you at least two dresses and maybe a skirt or two, and Evie, even your dad asked you to send a picture when you’ve picked out your favorite outfit.”

Evie is having a hard time arguing, “But what about‚—”

“I’m not finished, babe.”

Who else could there possibly be? Zoe has ticked off every person she associates herself with.

“You’ve been looking forward to seeing this version of you your whole life. This is going to make you so happy, and I don’t think anyone but you could possibly be affected by this. The only person whose opinion matters on what you look like in your clothing is you. It doesn’t matter what your mom, your dad, my parents, Jared, Connor, Alana, or even I think. It matters that you love how you look, so we are going to go in and pick out the prettiest dress in there. We are going to make you look so incredibly pretty on Monday. Okay?”

Evie wipes a tear from her face while nodding at Zoe vigorously. “You know I love you so much, right? I don’t think I ever would have been confident enough to do this alone. You’ve helped me so much through this.”

“Oh Evie,” Zoe kisses her on the lips for a moment before pulling away, “You could’ve done this without me. You are so incredible, and you have so many people who would be here with you.”

Evie wipes at her eyes again, “I’m glad it’s you though.”

“I’m glad it’s me too. I love you too,” Zoe takes Evie’s hand again, and they walk to the department store.

Evie ends up with three dresses. Her favorite is the sky blue sundress covered in pink flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sappiest shit I've ever written.
> 
> To anyone who knows me, I know that I don't like Bandtrees, but I had the idea. I'm really happy with how it turned out. Tell me what you think please.
> 
> Title from "I Swear This Time I Mean It" by Mayday Parade.


End file.
